Wolfram & Hart's New Clients II
by texaswookie
Summary: Another round of ten potential clients for Angel and his crew to examine to see if they fit the new requirements that the vampire with a Soul has setup. Hits Marvel, Supernatural, TMNT, SG1, Underworld, La Femme Nikita, HP, and Alias
1. Green Goblin

The texaswookie dodges to the side, as a pair of razor bats barely missing the writer. "Why did I think writing a super villain would be a good idea?" The writer grumbles while watching as the Green Goblin turn around for another pass at the writer.

"Well if it isn't the little writer." Green Goblin mocked as he tossed a pumpkin bomb back and forth between his hands. "You know what I want there's only one way for you to get out of this one with any chance of survival." The armored figure sneered at the Texan. "Of course if you don't then I simply blow you up." The figure said, as he held the weapon up ready to throw it at the feet of the writer.

"All right I'll say it!" The texaswookie returns. "I don't own any of the characters that I'm using. Joss owns the Angel team and Marvel owns the rights to Spiderman and Green Goblin and Disney owns Marvel or they did when I last looked."

"Yeah, can you believe that I have to share being owned with the likes of Dumbo now?" Green Goblin grumbles before flying off on his glider. The texaswookie smirks as a group of singing crows forms up behind the villain.

* * *

Angel drank from his mug as he adjusted his jacket. Today they were going to go through yet another round of new clients. The vampire was tempted to add some of the Irish whiskey that he knew was sitting in the wet bar. Still things couldn't be as bad as the first day had been. There was no way that things could be as bad as it had been the other day. The other day was just them getting some of the worst ones out of the way. "Okay guys, who do we have today?" He asked his team feeling more confident about what they were doing today.

The first one up is from New York city, its Norman Osborne. Fred said excitedly as she looked at the file.

"All right what's the guy done that's got you so impressed?" Gunn questioned the girl curiously knowing that tacos were one of the few things that would get her up and going like this.

Fred stared at him in shock. "You're joking right Charles? Norman Osborne, he's the founder and CEO of OsCorp Industries, its right up there with businesses like Stark Enterprises." The girl informed the group who all looked slightly oblivious to who she was talking about. The woman shook her head in disbelief at the lack of understanding that the group had of just what kind of person that was coming in here.

"So what are his crimes now that we're somewhat caught up on just what a great guy this is." Gunn asked as he looked at the file. Let's see Norman Osborne AKA the Green Goblin." Gunn looked up at the others at this. "Your serious you want us to help this guy? You do remember that this is the same guy that threatened a bunch of school kids right?" He questioned his friends while Fred merely looked in shock at this bit of information. "According to this he stole government property, stole a governmental prototype weapon that his company had been working on. He also stole a prototype drug, destroyed the remains of said drug, recklessly endangered people, destroyed another company's prototype weapon, he has multiple counts of murder and man slaughter. You sure this a guy you want to admire Fred? According to this he had a hand in the murder of the Police Captains daughter." Gunn told her as he showed her a picture of a blonde college girl."

Fred just looked horrified that one of the men that she had looked up to for so long had turned into such a monster. The crimes that the man had were nauseating when she considered what they were about. "Can we kill him?" She asked somewhat hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Wesley informed the group. "As far as the reports go Mr. Osborne appears to be some kind of Immortal being. According to our sources he's been blown up, drown, buried, skewered, and just about every other thing that we could think of happening in the regular world. None of these things seem to have had the desired effect on him for an overly long time. As of the moment very few if any magical means have been used on him. Mr. Osborne just simply refuses to stay down."

"Well so much for the idea that he might be a decent human being." Lorne said from his seat. "Of course he wouldn't be a prospective Wolfram and Hart client though without having at least a few of his nuts loose." The demon noted from where he was sitting.

"What do you think Gunn, can we win?" Angel asked his friend.

"Yeah sure man it won't be a problem." Gunn assured his friend confidently. "We can go with a desperate man track, and say that he did what he did because his entire world everything that he seemed to have worked for was crumbling down around him." Gunn explained, tossing a file towards the vampire. "According to that there, it says that the Board of Directors were actually considering removing him from his positions as head of the company and put him out to pasture. After they were done with that they were going to sell the company to one of their chief rivals. The main thing standing in their way was Osborne, so they wanted him off the board so that they could sell without any problems. If we can prove that not only the stress but the drug had gotten to him then we can prove that he was at the time not mentally stable and ask for leniency. Control of the company would then be turned over to the client's son, one Mr. Harry Osborne. The kid may not have his old man's science smarts, but he did get his business ones in spades. That is possible right Fred?" He questioned the Texas woman.

"Yeah of course," the girl said as she pulled several sheets of papers out and looked them over. "According to our reports the files show aggressive behavior was enhanced by nearly 500 percent. The fact is, if he hadn't acted out like he had he would probably suffered from testosterone poisoning. We could even work in a way to commend him for keeping his aggressive acts down to the level that he did." The woman said as she considered what she was reading.

"As long as you ignore the fact that he probably knew that there was a risk of something like this happening from the very start." Wesley darkly pointed out to the others who all weakly agreed with his observation. "If he hadn't decided to play Dr. Jekyll on himself then it's doubtful that any of those other people would have had to die."

Angel nodded at them before turning the intercom on. "Harmony, show Mr. Osborne in." He clicked the device off as he finished his thoughts. "Let's see just what kind of person that we're dealing with this time around." The others could only agree with those words as they turned to see the man that would come through the doors.

The doors were forced open and a man with dark red hair, and an arrogant sneer strode through the doors. "Good day," the man greeted his eyes scanning the crowd like a wild animal trying to determine who was the alpha and who was the prey of the group in the room. His gaze locked with Angel and the pair tried to stare each other down. Gunn coughed breaking the two apart before they tried to fight each other. You must be Mr. Angel Norman said giving a false smile and offering his hand.

"Just Angel", the vampire returned as he shook hands with the man. The vampire didn't even flinch at the pain that was being excreted. He had survived hell, there was no way that a bit of pain from some enhanced human was going to bother him. "So Mr. Osborne, you want us to represent you in the upcoming trials that have you vs. the government, and various people that you have wronged. Tell me why should we want to represent you when you're going to be heading up against some serious artillery. From what I've heard of you it's possible that you could even get tried for terrorism since you ruined not only your own weapon project but also that of your rival and also killed several people including a general."

"I don't think it will be as bad as you fear Angel, I know enough secrets that it would be rather embarrassing if those particular charges were filed against me." Osborne explained smugly to the group.

"Very well, that deals with one potential problem that we have." Gunn said as he continued to look over the files. "What's this part about you having vigilante problems though?"

"Leave him out of this, me and the Spider will have our reckoning one of these days. I won't have people like you getting in the way of my revenge in dealing with him. When the time comes it will be just him and me." Osborne said with a malicious grin and an unholy gleam in his eyes. "Spiderman will be mine, I will show him that no matter what he does he will always be hated for who and what he is. He thought I was bad this time he hasn't seen anything yet." The man assured the team.

"Gunn what's your take on what we should do?" Angel asked the man appears to be somewhat unstable as it is if he wants to fight a Spider.

"He's talking about Spiderman," Fred volunteered to the vampire, "he's a New York City Vigilante that has been working all over the city." The woman pulled out a newspaper and passed it to Angel showing him a picture of a masked man dressed in bright red and blue with spider web designs all over it.

"Another one?" Angel questioned in disbelief at this as he examined the photo. "Didn't we deal with two vigilante arrest cases just yesterday?" He asked as he thought back to the people that they had interviewed just the other day.

"Yeah, we did." Gunn confirmed to his boss. "It seems to be a bit of a fad these days to put on a pair of spandex, or leather pants and beat up bad guys."

"Anyways Mr. Osborne, I have a question for you before we can decide whether or not we can represent you in the coming case." Gunn looked at the man who gave him a nod to continue on with his question. "Do you intend to destroy the world or bring hell to earth in some form or other?"

"It's hard to rule over the smaller people if the world is gone." Osborne assured the man with a cocky smirk.

"Very well then Mr. Osborne, then I think that there's a chance that we can support you then." Gunn returned sounding slightly disappointed that they would have to represent the man before them. The man nodded as he rose and quickly strode out of the office.

Angel looked at the others in despair. "It's going to be another one of those days isn't it?" He asked his team as he looked at the pile with more potential clients.

"That's one of the joys of working at Wolfram and Hart, Angel cakes." Lorne shot off at the vampire as he toasted him with his own glass.


	2. Dr Benson

The texaswookie swallows nervously as Doc Benton began sharpening his blades. The writer is helpless to run as he is strapped down to the chair. "You know what you have to say to get out of this." The old man said to the writer uncaringly. "If not then I'll have a few extra parts to use for the next time around."

The writer glares before grudgingly starting to talk. "I the the texaswookie lay no claim to the rights of the Angel characters or to the characters from Supernatural."

* * *

The group each took a shot of their various drinks before they turned to the files that lay on the table. "Okay then folks, let's go ahead and open one of these bad boys up." Lorne said as he randomly pulled a file towards him and opened it. He looked it over turned a light green and tried to close it. "Um, let's try a different one than this one. Please," He begged of his friends not really wanting to discuss this particular case after he had seen some of the pictures on the inside.

"Let me see it Lorne." Wesley said, holding his hand out to the demon for the file on their next potential client.

"Fine, just don't say that I didn't try and warn you before you saw this thing." The demon grumbled, as he pushed the file toward the British man.

"Our next potential client's name is Dr. Benton. He was a rather skilled surgeon in 1816 according to the files." Wesley read to the group.

"So he's some type of vampire then?" Gunn asked curiously as he waited for the English man to explain.

"Hardly," Wes returned as he showed the lawyer a picture of the old man. "He's an incredibly bright and insane doctor though."

"Really, and what is that?" Fred questioned him as she examined the picture and shivered a bit at the look of the old man. There was something menacing and almost deranged about him. The woman shivered slightly.

"So what is he then?" Angel asked as he examined the picture. "Some sort of demon maybe, or is he an alien I don't think that we've had one of those just yet." The souled vampire snarked to the others.

"No he's human actually." Wesley said as he continued to read the information. "He has somehow learned the secrets to eternal life. Unfortunately those secrets demand that he kill people and replace his various body parts with replacement parts that he surgically removes from people that he has killed. In essence he has turned himself into a type of demon that requires replacement parts to keep his body performing in the way that he needs it to. If he weren't its very likely that he would continue to age and die like a normal human would."

"And those demons are what?" Gunn asked curiously. "Are they anything that we need to worry about?"

"They're a special type of demon that have to replace certain body parts every few years." Angel explained. "You know things like the heart and brain, there were seven of them. It's why they called themselves the Brotherhood of Seven, but the last member of them was killed in Sunnydale a few years ago by a cursed puppet.

"Dude, you had weird people that you fought you know that right man?" Gunn questioned the vampire before turning back to the main conversation. "Could he happen to be one of those demons?"

"No the puppet was tied to the creatures as long as they were alive he was animated, the puppet died though so the chance of the Doctor being one of these demons is nonexistent." Angel explained to the others.

"So he's not a demon then?" Fred asked wanting clarification.

"No he's not. Angel confirmed to the scientist. "Whatever he is though, he's dangerous. If he really is as hard to kill as some people say he is then we might want to be careful just what it is that we say to him. Immortals can be a put crazy when it comes to killing or humiliating people that they consider enemies." Angel remembered the time that he and Spike had been humiliated by the Immortal and didn't really want to have to go through something like that again.

"Right so what are his crimes then?"

Gunn took the file from Wesley and looked it over. "Let's see, practicing medicine without a license, over a hundred counts of murder, illegal practice of medicine, illegal medical experiment, black market medical operations, and squatting. It doesn't look too good if they manage to get him. They probably can't hit him with malpractice ones though since most of those laws hadn't been written yet. Depends on what court he's tried in though for that particular case to work though. If the case is in a one with people involved in the Supernatural then we could have a problem with that."

"So what do we do with this guy?"

"Defend him I guess, there's nothing here that can really be held against him. All he wants to do is live forever. He doesn't want to take over the world and he's not just killing them for jollies in some weird messed up way he actually thinks that he's doing society a good thing by continuing his medical research."

"Is he going to be coming in?"

"No, he only filed this after a man by the name of John Winchester cut his heart out. He just doesn't want a misunderstanding to happen again."

"Seems like the Winchester family get around quite a bit. So what's the vote?"

"Unfortunately I'm afraid I'd have to say that he's really no worse than a common vampire." Wesley informed them. "With that in mind I have to vote that we represent him."

"English is right on that one." Gunn said to the others. "We got no real reason other than we really don't like the guy. Maybe we'll get lucky though and the Winchester boys will find someway to put him down for good and we won't ever have to represent him if he gets caught." He said hopefully.

"Fred, Lorne?" Angel asked hoping that the pair knew of a reason that they might be able to deny the Doctor for what he had done.

The two shook their heads before they voted to represent him. "Fine, send the guy the paperwork the next time that he decides to show himself." Angel said in annoyance.


	3. Viktor Corvis

The writer looks nervously around as Viktor strode into the room flanked by Kraven and Selene his two most loyal followers." Ooh boy, here we go again." The writer mumbles while anxiously looking for another way to get out of the room. Being stuck in the room with three vampires two of them without any sense of right and wrong and the other a loyal follower not really the best odds for walking out of a room and hoping to escape.

"Silence human." The vampire elder commanded of the writer as he glared down at the figure before him. "You shall say the words or I shall have my people feast upon your blood."

"Fine, no need to get all angry." The Texaswookie assures the vampire. "I the writer do hereby lay no claim to underworld or the Angel characters. Happy now?"

"I am satisfied." Viktor returned coldly before he led his two enforcers out of the room.

* * *

"So whom do we have next?" Angel asked as they signed the last of the documents for Dr. Benton. Fred drew the next file and smiled a bit. "This one shouldn't take too long, it's for a vampire." The others nodded and waited for her to continue. "His name is Victor, he doesn't have a last name. According to this he's one of the Vampire Elders whatever that is."

Angel and Wesley looked in shock as they both reach for the file and stood next to each other as they skimmed the file over. Angel then turned to look at the woman who was eyeing them worriedly. "Umm, Victor is a member of the Corvis line of vampires." The vampire with a soul explained to the others. "He's also the true leader of the Death Hunters despite what others might say."

"Death Hunters?" Gunn asked not having heard that particular term when dealing with vampires before.

"Yeah, as you know I'm from the Aurelius line of vampires." Angel explained to the group. "Victor is from the Corvis line though, and they're probably the most military minded of all of the various Lines. The thing is though, is that that particular vampire type has only been around for around a thousand years or so. Evidently there is some odd magic or other that created and protects them. They're related to the Corvis werewolves whom they've been at war with since the creation of the two groups."

"Wait, so there are Covis vampires and Corvis werewolves? Are they related? If they are how did that happen?" Fred asked with interest wondering how to such separate creatures could have formed from the same family. Her incredible mind was already considering the various genetic mutations that could have come across for such a thing to happen.

"It's part of the mystery of the two breeds." Wesley informed the woman. "Not even the Watchers Council was ever able to get the complete story on their origins as I understood it. The werewolves used to be slaves until they up rose in the Dark Ages. Back then there was a much larger court. Its speculated that the court is made up of the first created vampires of the Corvis strain of vampire."

"Yeah I heard that too." Angel agreed with the former Watcher. "I think that's what Darla and the Master said about them at least." Angel said as he tried to remember some half forgotten memory from when the Master and Darla had met and talked about the Corvis line. "Anyways, there are only three vampire Elders of the Corvis strain left alive. Victor is the most military minded of the group though. Technically the Death Hunters which are the fighting force of the Corvis vampires answer to the Council however everyone knows that Victor is the one that truly commands the group."

"Yes, we managed to trace his linage somewhat." Wesley said as he found a bit in the folder. "He was originally a Hungarian Warlord that killed all of his enemies before he became a vampire. After that he formed the first vampire army ever created."

"Yeah, most of the other vampire lines are loners for the most part." Angel told the others. "In other words none of them ever formed into giant group like the Corvis vampires do."

"So what does he want from us?" Lorne asked the others curiously.

Gunn began skimming through the files at that. "Looks like the usual stuff that most vampires want when they come to us." The dark skinned man told the green demon. "Some tax evasions, new identities, cleanup crews for when his people make messes, and the last thing is for Wolfram and Hart to remain neutral in the war between the Death Hunters and the Werewolves."

"Neutral, why would they want us to remain neutral in something like this? What is this by the way?" Fred questioned the others curiously.

"Whenever a new C.E.O or head of special operations of Wolfram and Hart is chosen, the Corvis lines either try to convince them to help out in their war or they ask for neutrality. Every Branch office of Wolfram and Hart goes through this. Some C.E.O's help the werewolves some the vampires and then there are some that just want to stay neutral." Eve explained to the group from her corner as to why this request was being made to them.

"What are the crimes that he has on his head?" Angel asked wondering if they would find something this time around.

Gunn sighed at this as he consulted the files. "The usual ones you know man. He's got murder, rape, mass murder, accessory to murder, and hired murder. He hasn't tried to do anything that would make us have an excuse to not help them."

"Great," Fred muttered sarcastically to the room.

"Well is he a monster or just trouble?" Gunn questioned the people that actually knew the vampire.

"The Corvis lines are not a threat to the world as a whole." Wesley assured the others knowingly. "In the last thousand years the only violence of any large scale from them has come from their war with their werewolf cousins. Both clans have learned to keep their war quiet for the most part and only make any type of scene when they are battling it out amongst themselves. With today's technology advancements though, they are actually confused for rival gangs. According to our files Wolfram and Hart actually helped to create some gangs to hide the wars that were noticed."

"The Bloods and Crypts." Angel informed the others that were looking a bit confused at the partial explanation that the Brtian had given them.

"So they don't plan on dominating or destroying the world then?" Lorne asked almost hopefully, obviously wanting to get the chance to tell someone that they couldn't be represented by them. The idea of telling someone 'no' was one of the few reasons that he still kept coming to these meetings.

"No they do not." Wesley confirmed to the demon. "They're vampires that just want to fight their supernatural war alone without being disturbed in any way. While they wouldn't mind any assistance that we would give them they're actually much happier if we just ignore the war that they're in and focus only on the legal matters that they're involved in."

"Fine, did they send someone or are they going to have one of the Elders come in for this?" Angel questioned them curiously.

"No, none of the Elders are currently awake or around. Whatever that means." Gunn returned to them. "They're sending some guy by the name of Kraven out to get your promise. He's said to be one of their top warriors and is the Steward of the American vampires coven."

Angel nodded and waited a moment before a figure strode through the doors. Angel gritted his teeth as the arrogant manner the vampire walked reminded him of the way that Angelus walked. "Kraven I presume?" He questioned the vampire mutant.

"Yes," the man said offering his hand out to the demonic vampire.

Angel shook hands with the vampire but his eyes skimmed toward the two figures in the back. One was a female a Death Dealer if all of the weapons that she was wearing was any indication. The other vampire was a male one and bristled with an equal number of weapons.

"So you're the Emissary of the Vampire Elders?" Angel said nodding to the figure.

"Yes," the long haired vampire said flashing a smile at the vampire sitting at the desk. "I am Kraven, the Steward for this side of the coven." The Corvis vampire boasted to the souled vampire.

Angel nodded before looking over the various things that had been requested from them one final time hoping something would come up for them to use against the Elders. Sighing he turned and gave the vampire a dark stare that caused him to flinch and step back away from him. The female Death Dealer smirked as she watched her boss made a fool of by the other vampire. Angel met her stare and seemed to think for a moment before he nodded and turned back to Kraven. "We have a deal, you have our agreement to remain neutral. We will not actively interfere with any of your matters." He then turned toward the female vampire. "Can I trust you to make sure that my words are told to the ones in charge correctly?" He questioned her.

The female Death Dealer let her eyes flashed brightly with amusement at this while Kraven bristled at the implication that he wouldn't relay the message correctly. "Of course I shall be sure of it." She promised the ensouled vampire. "On my honor do I swear it." She assured him.

"Thank you," Angel said, "who is this lovely lady?" He questioned flashing the woman a grin.

The woman grinned as she saw haw ruffled Kraven was becoming over being so causally dismissed. "Selene," she said offering her hand.

"A pleasure. Angel said something about this Death Dealer interested him. It was as if he could sense something from her. It could also be that she wasn't a politician as well though. The vampire thought as he watched the group of Corvis vampires leave.


	4. Shredder

A figure in held his clawed gauntlets upto the face of writer. "You know I just realized something, your like an evil combination of Batman and Wolverine." The writer says to the person holding him. "Dark forboding attitude with ninja training a billowing cape and then the spikes on you."

"Amusing." Shredder growled at the writer. "Now tell me what it is that you need to say or I kill you."

"That's the problem with letting bad guys into my disclaimers and stories." The writer complains. "I the texaswookie deny any claim to the characters. Shredder here is the property of Mirage/Image comics while Angel is the property of Joss Whedon. Thank you and good night."

"That will do." THe Shredder says as he takes the writer and tosses him across the room.

* * *

"So who are they serving us up to next?" Angel questioned the others as he watched Wesley pull out the next file.

The man grimaced a bit at the way Angel said that before he found the names on the file. "The next potential client is a man by the name of Oroku Saki. He is better known under his alias of the Shredder though."

"The Shredder, really?" The vampire asked disbelievingly at the name as he turned to look at the information that they had on the man.

"Yes, he's a ninja of some type and currently leads the American Branch of the Foot Clan which is a Ninja organization that has been around for a very long time." Wesley continued seeming unbothered about what kind of person that they were dealing with. "The Shredder is a well known underworld leader and assassin. However in recent years it appears that he has been having some problems with vigilantes dressed up as giant turtles that use ninja weapons."

"Turtles," Gunn said skeptically, "they couldn't think of anything other than that when they were getting together than turtles? I mean seriously man who's going to take a bunch of shellback serious?"

"None the less, that is what people believe that they have seen the Shredder and this Foot Clan of his fighting." Wesley defended the report that he was giving. "We have a few blurred photos, but nothing that will give us any type of confirming proof that these supposed turtles."

"Supposed?" Fred asked curiously as she looked at a picture of Oroku Saki. "What do you mean supposed."

"Well it seems that no one has managed to actually gotten a decent look at the things that have stopped him in his various plans. The closest thing they said was that they acted like teenagers other than that we have nothing."

"Could it be a bunch of kappa demons?" Angel questioned curiously. They're somewhat turtle shaped. Maybe this Shredder guy managed to get one of them angry for some sort of transgression or he managed to escape the demons and that's why they're after him."

"That does sound possible, add in the fact that they're a type of demon that is native to Japan there is the possibility that the creatures merely have a grudge against him or maybe his family." Wesley speculated along with the vampire.

"Well as interesting as this is, we do have other things to consider first Angel cakes." Lorne reminded the three men who seemed to be enjoying speculating what type of demons might be tracking the ninja.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Angel asked curiously.

"We need to discuss whether or not we're going to defend this guy. After we've done that we can figure out whether we want to worry about such things like what it is that seems to be hunting the guy and his organization."

"Fine," Angel grumbled, "what are the crimes he has against him?"

"Well, like any good ninja he has murder, planned murder, he's also part of organized crime that he used as recruitment for the Foot Clan. He's accused with, attempted murder, terrorism, assault, he arranged for several experimental medical procedures that deformed several different people and animals that turned some into robots and others into human animal hybrids, some charges of being a cult leader kidnapping, extortion, and using unstable chemicals in the city." Gunn cited to the others grimly.

"What chemicals was he using Charles?" Fred questioned with interest even if she was looking slightly sick at the idea of some of the things that the man had performed.

"Something called TGRI mutagen, also known simply as mutagen." Gunn explained to them.

"Interesting." The woman said as she considered some of the things someone might be able to do with something that could alter someone's genetic structure like that. It wasn't as good as the Goblin formula but it was an interesting one that could be of great use if worked correctly.

"So he didn't try and end the world then?" Wesley asked the others.

"Nope, he's all about getting vengeance on these turtle guys and rebuilding his crime organization. Nothing about ending the world though."

"Pity, I suppose that we'll have to defend him then?" The Watcher stated.

"I doubt it would be all that hard to defend him anyways." Gunn said as he examined the papers for the potential case that they could be working. "From what I'm reading of this despite the fact that he's been living in the U.S he's still technically a Japanese national. That would probably cut down the chance of any of his crimes being brought to court down by half. I also doubt that the underworld would allow one of the leaders of one of their more dangerous crime organizations to be put away without a little bit of effort. I mean the worst that they might try and do is to deport him and he could always sneak back in at a later time."

"All right so we have to represent him then?" Angel asked making sure that he understood just what the street tough had said.

"Yeah exactly man, sorry." Gunn explained to the vampire.

"Fine, show him in." Angel said. The double doors opened and figure strode in and Angel hated to admit it but he was impressed. The figure appeared to be wearing some form of ninja or samurai armor. He had on what looked like a purple tunic made of chainmail, dark pants and boots. He wore wrist, shoulder, and shin guards that had blades sticking out of them. The blades on his wrists gave him an addition weapon during a fight. Over this he wore a royal purple cape that seemed to billow in some unknown wind that made him seem dangerous. The final piece of the outfit though was the helmet that covered all of his face except for his eyes. The helmet was definitely designed similarly to that of the samurai. The human walked with a deadly grace that reminded Angel of a dangerous demon or wild animal. This was not a person to allow too get to close to him as he was likely to strike out without thinking with all the viciousness of a cobra.

"I am Shredder." The figure greeted them before he then bowed to the group. "The Foot Clan thinks that it would be to our advantage to work with you." The figure growled slightly as he saw the green demon sitting alongside of the lawyers. He stopped just as quickly though. "Not a turtle," he muttered to himself as he calmed down slightly.

"Well it's great to see you man." Gunn greeted while the others watched the armored figure cautiously. "You're right though, our boy Lorne here isn't a turtle, frog, alligator, or any other kind of overgrown reptile. He's something a bit different." He assured the ninja.

"Understood." Shredder said as he eyed the demon with interest.

Gunn continued as if the client wasn't eyeing his friend like he wasn't his next big experiment. "I was going over the things in your case and think that we've found the basis for the defense. Seeing as you're not an American it will be extremely easy. Add that in with a few other tricks that I've learned I think that we can get you out of this whole mess and back to your regular work in New York."

"Good," the figure said, "I want to get this done quickly." He informed the group his voice sounding metallic from behind the mask that he wore.

"We just need to know if you plan on destroying the world, after that we'll get on with business." Gunn explained to the ninja crime lord.

"No I don't, the only thing I plan on crushing is those accursed turtles." The figure informed the lawyer with a snarl.

"Very well. We just like to meet our clients and see what we're investing ourselves in before we get all the way in with them. No point in risking our necks for someone that wants to kill all life."

"A very good business strategy." Shredder complimented the young lawyer. "I swear on my honor that I have no intention of destroying the world any time soon. I am more interested in defeating the turtles at this point anyways. They shall rue the day that they challenged the Shredder. I shall find them and destroy them!" The figure said raising one of his clawed gauntlets in the air.

"Just be careful, you wouldn't be the first to allow the personal aspect of your battle to overshadow the true reason for your battle." Wesley advised the ninja.

"Your council is a good one." Shredder said bowing to the group one final time before he turned to leave.


	5. Kinsey

Couldn't think of a good Kinsey disclaimer so here it is. I lay no claim to the Stargate characters or to the Angel characters or any of the related characters. Hey maybe I should add Dr. Rush from SGU into the series.

* * *

Angel looked through the next file that they were going through and saw who they were dealing with next. "Do we really have to deal with politicians?" The vampire questioned the others. "We already know that they're all evil why do we need to be reminded of it?"

"Come on man, it can't be that bad. Besides the guy is U.S senator. It means that he needs us to keep things going alright." Gunn told the vampire as he tried to get him to do his part of the job. Besides I thought that the funny thing was that lawyers were really the evil ones."

"Funny factor kind of died out over the years Sweetums." Lorne told his friend in a slightly depressed tone. Might have something to do with the fact that we're the ones in charge now, and trying to change it to though."

"Makes me almost miss the days when all I had to worry about was where to find rats in the alley and the closest thing that I did with politicians was here the occasional speech at a rally or hear them on the television or the radio." The vampire said with a grin as he remembered some of the more impressive speeches that he had heard over the years. "Eisenhower was always a good listening, and Kennedy was nearly as good as he was." The vampire reminisced to the others.

"Yeah, well let's see what kind of person we got today. Then you can tell us if he's a Kennedy or a Nixon." Gunn returned as he began reading the file that Angel had picked up. "We got us one Indiana Senator by the name of Robert Kinsley. According to this the guy is a member of several oversight committees. He's also on fairly good terms with several civilian organizations that ensure that the military doesn't overstep their boundaries in the various projects that they have both on and off the books. Rumor is he's going to be the running mate of Hayes when he goes for the presidency next year. If he doesn't get convicted in the court that is."

"Is he really a good guy or is he someone that makes everyone think that he's a good guy?" Fred asked curiously as she looked at the man's photo. He was an older man with thinning hair and a sly smile on his face.

"Depends on who you ask it seems." Wesley said as he skimmed the man's files. "On the one hand he seems to have put quiet a lot of effort into seeing to it that the USA stays the only world superpower. On the other hand his dealings with other governments have been less than exemplarily. Judging by everything on this I believe that they forgot to tell the Senator that the Cold War has officially ended." The Watcher noted as he examined everything that he was given on the man.

"Well then that's going to be fun to defend then." Gunn said as he wondered what kind of reaction that the man was going to give them. Particularly since only two of their people were American. Angel was Irish and had been turned in Ireland, Wesley was British, Lorne wasn't even from this dimension, the only ones that the Senator would be very accepting of it seemed was the Americans.

The doors opened and a portly man came through. The man had an arrogant stride that made everyone know that he believed himself to be the one in charge and that everyone else should get out of his way and do what it is that he thought that they should do. His eyes roved over the people that could help him or break him if they so chose and placed an extremely fake looking smile on his face. "Hello and how are you?" He greeted them with an enthusiasm that would make people wonder about him. He offered his hand to Angel and gave what he probably thought of as a strong handshake but was really rather weak. His eyes then darted over to Fred appreciatively.

"Well then let's talk business shall we?" The man questioned them trying to take control of the meeting. "I need to know what you can do for me to get these insane charges that are being pressed against me dropped. I have too many important things to do that require me to be in power. Do you know how much time and effort that I have spent in keeping this country safe. I won't allow a bunch of holier than though fools and monsters destroy everything that I have worked so hard on protecting."

"What can you tell us about the situation?" Wesley questioned the senator forcing the man to start answering them and showing him who had the real power in the room..

The man shot a look at the young man before he answered. "Not much actually," the senator grumbled, "much of the work that I am working on is highly classified. There are very few people that have the clearance to know the full scope of several of the projects that I am on the oversight committee of."

"You'd actually be surprised at the level of clearance that we can manage to get if we need it." Angel returned to the politician with a smirk

Kinsley smiled patronizingly at them. "I have no doubt that you could get close Mr. Angel, but trust me when I say that there is very little chance of you getting the clearance to know all about the work they do in Cheyenne Mountain."

"So what exactly is it that you're being accused of Senator?" Wesley questioned the man again before Angel or Gunn decided to meet his challenge and get them the required security clearance to find out what it was that the senator was involved in.

Kinsey looked the Englishman over suspiciously before he spoke. "Listen Brit, you will not take that tone with me. Unless you forgot it was America that won the Revolution."

Wesley smirked back at him. "Yet in 1812 we were the ones that burned Washington. Do you really want to see who can make their home sound better contest with me senator? You may use those stories here and there to help in your speeches but I happen to know the stories backward and forward. Trust me when I tell you that history is a game that I can play much better than you ever will."

Kinsey glared at the man that so casually beat him, it was like arguing with that upstart Jackson.

"Let's go ahead and get started then shall we?" Gunn said as he began going over the file before the man picked a fight with the former Watcher. "It says here the government wants to charge you with a lot of things. They want to take you down with bribery, selling state secrets, breaking contract, blackmail, murder for hire, misappropriation of military personal and funds, and smuggling. Personally I'm kind of surprised that they haven't tried to pin you down with a treason charge with some of these." Gunn told the man. "I mean they even have a consorting with the enemy one here." He said as he pulled yet another file for the others to see.

"I do for my country the tough jobs that no one else is willing to do." Kinsey returned to the man pompously. "When the time comes for the world to know the truth they will look back at me and see someone that was willing to make the hard choices that made this country great." There was a gleam in the man's eyes as he spoke.

"So I'm guessing that this means that you don't want the world to end then?" Lorne asked from where he was sitting.

Kinsey chuckled a bit at this. "Now why would I want to do that? Besides do you know how hard it is to get the voters to vote for you if you end the world or try and commit some form of genocide?"

Didn't seem to matter to Mayor Wilkens. Angel noted to the other man stonily as he recalled another slimy politician.

Kinsey looked at him in confusion before continuing. "No the world is what it is that I'm trying to save from bleeding hearts like O'Neill and his team. I may do many things but I will never harm her." The man swore to them.

"O'Neill?" Lorne asked with interest leaning forward. There was so much emotion wrapped up behind that name that he couldn't help but see some of the things that were coming in the senators life.

"One of the witnesses against the senator." Gunn told the others.

"Can we defend him Gunn?" Angel questioned him.

"Oh yeah sure." The lawyer said shrugging the concerns of the others off. "We merely point out all of the good things that have come out of his work and we play the patriot card of course to get them on our side and to understand why he did it. We can go with the part that he couldn't feel right anbout not doing anything and that if it hadn't been for the armed forces making him choose how best to serve none of this would have come about.

"Very well then," Angel said. "All of those in favor of bringing Mr. Kinsey into the fold then since he has no obvious reason as to why we can't deny him representation?" Slowly but surely everyone raised their hands. Lorne hesitated a moment before he raised his hands as well. "It looks like you have a legal team Senator."

"Hot dang ain't that just great." The man said joyfully. "I'll have my people get in contact with yours and they can iron out the rest of the details. After that we can go about insuring that America becomes the best land that there is we will use the power that you will help me to recover to go forward and wipe away all of our enemies. Those that are too weak to see what it is that we do will be dealt with as well so that their so called good intentions don't get in our way from our duty to God and Country." The fanatic gleam had returned to the man's eyes as he spoke of all that they would do.

Fine now leave. Angel said cutting him off before he could keep going. "Your starting to annoy me." The holier than though attitude really was getting to him. He was tempted to break the neck of the figure just on that principle alone. It was one of the reasons that he had always disliked Xander Harris so much since he liked to think himself so much better than all of those around them. The politician seemed to since that this was probably a good chance to leave and quickly scurried out just in case the group decided to change their minds.


	6. Madeline

The texaswookie groans as a room comes into focus. The last thing that the writer remembers is a black bag being forced onto the writers head and a strange pricking sensation in the arm. The writer licks a dry mouth and reralizes that they may just have been drugged. The writer tries to move but is stopped and it is then that the writer realizes that they are also strapped to a large white table in the middle of the circular white room. The texaswookie feels dread blossom in their stomache with the realazation as to where they are. Before the writer can do anything the heavy doors open and Madeline walks through. "Crap." The writer complains before trying to get out of the restraints again.

"I trust by now that you understand how this goes by now." The woman informed the struggling texaswookie. "Either you tell me the information that I require or I shall be forced to do things that you really won't like and then you tell me."

"Torture, disclaimer, torture disclaimer." The texaswookie muses quietly. "Um geeze, I think I'll choose the disclaimer option on this one. The Angel characters all belong to Joss, while the La Femme Nikita characters belong to Firestone Entertainment and the Warner Brothers company. At least i think that's the way it goes. Happy now?"

"It really matters very little to me actually the woman returned I take niether joy or despair from having to get the answers out of you." The woman then walks out of the room letting the door clang shut behind her a moment later the lights go off as well leaving the writer stuck in the dark.

* * *

"I have to admit that that was interesting." Angel said with a scowl as he watched the door close behind the Senator. "Who else do we have to deal with today?"

Lorne beat the others to the file and grinned as he looked the picture of the woman before he turned to look at the file. His grin turned to a look of horror and disgust. "Well Angelcakes, the next one is a lovely lady by the name of Madeline no last name though." Angel nodded as he listened only half aware as the demon read him her file. He stopped though and looked in disbelief as Lorne tossed the picture of the woman onto the table for all of them to see. "She's definitely a dangerous one though. She's being charged with arson, murder, conspiracy to murder, kidnapping, assassination, betrayal of country, money laundering, stealing weapons of mass destruction, weapons dealing…"

"And torture." Angel said quietly as he placed the picture down and picked up his own copy of the file that Lorne was holding.

"Well yes, but how did you know about that one Angelcakes?" Lorne questioned him slightly surprised that the vampire knew about that particular charge. It wasn't exactly a very common one.

Angel shrugged his shoulders a bit at this his companions curious and patient looks made him sigh slightly. "Fine, back when Madeline was still new to the game they needed someone to do the job and I was in need of blood. Taking the lives of men trying to destroy the U.S seemed okay at the time. Madeline was a girl that wanted to know how I did everything so I taught her everything that I knew about questioning and torture. I've never seen another being take so well to learning the ins and outs of torture." Angel said softly as he continued to remember the things he had done with people and the things that she had done for him. All of the skills that he had used and learned as Angelus had been the skills that she had learned eagerly. "She was my greatest student in the arts of torture." The vampire explained to the group that was eyeing him uneasily. "Not even Spike or Drusilla with their love of pain had her raw skill and talent for what I taught her. Back then though she only did it for when she thought that there was no other choice for them."

"I don't know whether or not I should be disturbed by that bit of information or just ignore it and continue on with what it is that we're doing here." Gunn told the others as he flipped through the file.

"Every bit of information on her helps us make our final decision though." Wesley reminded the former street tough.

" She's supposedly the second in command of an anti terrorist unit named Section One, that decided to start playing the game by their own rules." Lorne said as he continued reading through the file. "Once they were legit, but somewhere along the way they forgot that they were there for the mission and all and decided to start controlling the way various terrorist organizations ran things. They made sure that they always had jobs by making sure that someone was always threatening the world, a little nudge there another there. It also meant that they could control the situation. They recruited from all over they made the people that they recruited simply disappear and a couple years later they had agents that were completely brainwashed and willing to do whatever it was that they were told to do."

"So she's not evil per se then." Wesley said.

"Yes she's evil." Angel countered the Watcher. "She's probably on the same level of evil as Lilah was. The only difference between them was that she didn't sell her soul to an evil demonic law firm. If she had thought that it would have helped her though she would have sold her soul and the souls of all of the people that she has working for Section One if she thought that it would help Section One."

"So she's not someone to mess around with then?" Gunn said as he made a note on the file about the woman.

"Alright, let's see her now." Angel said tiredly. "One thing though, don't expect her to show any emotion at all she's got the best poker face that I've ever seen. I know you're used to someone getting defensive or showing pleasure at what it is that they do. In her case though, it's as simple a method as having been taking out the garbage or ordering food. Lorne be careful. I really don't want you getting into her head."

Lorne raised his glass in thanks to the warning. "Doesn't really sound like a place that I would want to get into anyways Angel-cakes." The demon said before taking a drink to brace himself in case the woman did let anything leak through to him.

"Harmony show her in." Wesley said after everyone nodded their heads at the vampire's warnings to them.

Harmony quickly opened the doors to let them through and a beautiful woman casually strode through. The quickness of the doors opening meant that she had somehow unnerved Harmony enough that she wasn't in the mood to do any type of talking back and just wanted the woman away from her.

The woman walked to the group and a warm smile that didn't reach her eyes spread across her face as she saw who was at the head of the table. "Angel," she greeted holding her hand out. "It's great to see you. It's been so long."

"Madeline." Angel returned emotionlessly gripping her hand. "I'm sure that it is a surprise to see me since you're one of the ones that signed my death order."

"You were no longer needed." The woman said carelessly. "Besides, you appear to have managed alright."

Angel nodded at that. "And I'm sure that Operations will be sending a team in later to try and insure that the job is finished."

"You know the rules." The woman returned.

"You come here for my help, and then threaten my life?" Angel questioned her.

"I'll try and convince him to wait until after we deal with these legal problems." Madeline returned to him pleasantly.

"Fine," Angel returned back at her. Everyone watched the two emotionless figures stare each other down looking for some sort of crack in the emotional armor that they wore. Madeline was a natural at the game while Angel had over a hundred years of experience. They were masters that didn't have to let their opponents see the real them unless they wanted it.

"Are you going to introduce me to your team?" She finally questioned, breaking the silence between them.

"Fine." Angel said not taking his eyes off of her. HE knew that neither of them had won yet. "There's Wesley head of research, Lorne head of Entertainment, Gunn the head of the legal division, and Fred head of Reasearch and Development."

"I see." Madeline said as she examined the group carefully. "I take it this means that you do more than just legal matters then?" She questioned him curiously as she examined the team carefully.

"You could say that." Angel returned.

Madeline then turned to look Fred over causing the Texan to squirm a bit. "One of these days I simply have to ask you about how you managed to disappear off all of our screen Miss Burkle." She said as her eyes seemed to bore into the young woman with practiced ease. "It could be very helpful to me one of these days to know how you did that. Birkoff spent months trying to track you down and set up several other programs to watch for you as well. Why we were a month away from recruiting you when you disappeared all those years ago."

Angel interrupted them before his old student could get any information out of the young woman. "Gunn, the charges? "

"Um yeah right." Gunn said as he looked the file over trying to ignore the shaken Fred. The sooner they got this woman out of the building the happier he would be. "There are multiple counts on all of these things man. Arson, blackmail, smuggling people across the border, smuggling drugs, extortion, murder, conspiracy to murder, murder for hire, kidnapping, assassination, brainwashing, cruel and unusual punishment, betrayal of country, money laundering, stealing weapons of mass destruction, weapons dealing, misappropriation of multiple governments resources, stealing multiple state secrets, impersonating government official, espionage, obstruction of justice, harboring known felons, and torture. And those are just the basics there." Gunn informed the group as he finished reading the least of charges that had been put before them.

"It seems they managed to find quite a few of Section One's old skeletons." The woman noted idly as she took a sip from the tea at the table. "I will have to tell Operations that we will need to step up our security if all of this was discovered. Do you believe that your legal team can deal with this little problem?"

"It can be easily dealt with." Angel returned to her confidently. "You may have strayed somewhat from the original path that Section One was built for but it's still a good organization. Perhaps you should have all of your legal matters dealt with here. As I already know what's going on it would mean you wouldn't have to waste your time in placing someone in here as well." He offered her.

"It would also save both of us time and resources of going at each other." Madeline noted, her eyes calculating the potential of working with the vampire as opposed to against him. The entire place was built like a fortress and it was doubtful that they could take the former agent down without significant losses. "I think that I can agree with those kinds of conditions." She said coolly before turning back to her tea.

Angel nodded and looked at his team. "Well guys how about you? Are you guys willing to work with these people? It would be a pain to have to hunt them down if we decided that it would be more enjoyable to hunt them down."

"Yes, I think that it would be preferable to represent Madeline instead of trying to butt heads with her and her organization."

"Thank you Wesley." The woman said inclining her head. "You know you do take after your father Roger in your mannerisms." The Watcher blinked a few times but otherwise didn't seem to acknowledge the information that the woman had on him.

"She ain't trying to end the world so I guess we kind of have to let her in." Gunn returned to the others as he put the file down. Madeline merely smiled in light amusement at the dark skinned man's opening comment.

"Well, like they said she's not trying to end the world." Fred said looking a bit uncertain about her choice. The conversation from earlier had unnerved her and she was wary around the woman now.

"Lorne?" Angel asked wanting everyone's opinion not wanting to make a mistake.

"Yeah go ahead." Lorne said. "Hopefully she doesn't try and have us all killed while we're sleeping though." The demon said from where he was sitting.

"It looks like you have a legal team." Angel told the woman blandly.

"That it does." She said just as blandly, as she calmly raised herself up and shook hands with the vampire. "I shall be sure to tell Walter that your alive. Who knows after our current legal problems he may try and come visit you." She said with her first real smile.

"It would be good to see that old war horse around again." Angel replied, as he recalled the man in question.

"Knowing him though, he may try and bring Birkoff and Nikita with him to meet you." Madeline said fondly. "He's kind of taken them under his wing somewhat."

"I'll try to clear my schedule when they show up." Angel returned. "I'll also be sure to have a full security team watching them." The woman smiled as she walked out the door.


	7. Cole Turner

The texaswookie yelps a bit as an energy ball sails over his head. The writer turns around to see the red and black demon laughing in amusement as it releases yet another blast. The writer dodges off to the side only to rise up and find the demon had shimmered to right in front of him. "Oh boy." The texaswookie says nervously. "I take it your kind of mad right now huh?" The writer questions nervously watching as another energy ball begins to form in the demons hand.

"You might say that." The demon growls as he glares angrily at the writer. "Now, you can either say the disclaimer or not I could care less. Personally I wouldn't mind you not saying it though as it would me an excuse to destroy you."

"Hey, your the one that went evil." The texaswookie points out to the demon who glares and starts to growl in response. "Um, shutting up on that subject now." The writer says hurriedly before the demon get any more annoyed.

"How about you be a good little human and say the disclaimer now before I turn you into ash?" The demon snarled out in anger.

"Sure no problemo. I the texaswookie do hereby lay down no claim whatsoever to any of the characters. Joss owns the Angel ones and Cole Turner and his other half belong to whoever has the rights to Charmed. There now can you please put that out?" The writer questions nodding towards the energy ball. THe demon snarls as he curls his hand into a fist and knocks the ball out. The demon gives one more glare before shimmering out of sight.

* * *

"So, who's our next lucky contestant?" Lorne asked curiously making sure that he wasn't the one to grab the folder this time.

Fred smiled at the demon as she reached over and grabbed the folder. "Well according to this one his name is Cole Turner. He's actually already a lawyer." She said as she pulled out the bio of the newest potential client. "In fact he was actually trained in our offices." She informed them as she examined the file. The others shared worried looks at it wouldn't do to have a Wolfram & Hart Lawyer out there.

"If he's already a lawyer, then why does he need us to represent him?" Wesley questioned something about the whole matter didn't make since.

"According to this he wants access to the resources that we have more than anything else." Fred said as she continued to read. "He thinks he can do the job fine, but the resources of Wolfram & Hart would make everything a whole lot smoother for him."

"Well, what do we know about him? " Angel asked the group.

"He's a half demon according to this," Gunn told them, "even has his own special demon name. And let me tell you Angel he has one ugly face when he's a demon." The young man joked as he eyeballed the photo. "Let's just hope that he decides to keep the human face on. Because that is level of ugly I could do without."

"So he's a shifter then like Doyle was?" Wesley asked with interest. "A half demon able to shift between a human and nonhuman form is extremely rare. Why it's even rarer to meet two such individuals though. The only thing rarer is two of the same type o demon hybrids in a lifetime. You said he had a name for his demonic side? What type of name was he going by? He may have made a bit of a name for himself and it could help us determine certain things about him."

"Right, he went by the name Belthazor. Does that name ring any bells with you guys?" Gunn asked looking at the others curiously." Guys?" he questioned at the dead silence that greeted him after he gave the name out. He was surprised to see Wesley with eyes as big as saucers, a frozen Lorne had gone pale, and Angel was staring at him in disbelief. The vampire and Watcher both reached forward to examine the file that was before them.

The vampire reached the file first and examined it. "He's right it's him." Angel said as he handed the picture in the folder to Wesley who examined the photo unable to believe what it was that he was looking at. Angel slumped in his chair and looked at the others speculatively as if trying to figure out how to explain something to the two members that were unaware what they were dealing with.

"You want to explain this to us Angel?" Gunn asked, as he looked at the three that seemed more worried than they should be over something as simple as a half demon wanting them to allow him access to their legal records.

"You don't understand Gunn, this is Belthazor that we're talking about here. As in the Belthazor, in all his dark and terrible glory. That's like saying that a fully armed Slayer is coming to visit us and you hope that she wants to play nice." Lorne told the young man in exasperation. "We're talking about the numbero uno killer of the demonic world." The demon tried to explain to the two humans.

"Yes, Belthazor is the number one assassin of the Source. For a demon that is only a hundred years old that is something nearly unheard of. He would have to be extremely powerful to manage something like that." Wesley informed the group. "However somehow Belthazor managed it and is now at our front door."

"Well, what's the worst that he can do?" Fred questioned them curiously. "I mean we should be safe here right?"

"That's as long as we don't annoy him Fredikins." Lorne returned to the young woman. "I mean after that you only have to worry about him throwing energy balls, reading your mind, fire balls, the usual super strength guys like him have, telekinetic mumbo jumbo and whatever other tricks he might have learned over the years. He used to be the top assassin to the Source for a reason kiddo." He informed her as she became shocked.

"Who or what's this Source?" Gunn asked the three in bewilderment. "The way you're talking about him it's obvious that you guys think that he's some type of big deal."

"That's because he is a really big deal to the supernatural community. We're talking about the Source of Evil." Wesley explained to the other two humans. "It's an extremely powerful demonic entity that is trying to bring the world of demons to power. Its possibly one of the most powerful champions of the dark that has ever lived. It lives near the mystical nexus in San Francisco."

"And who watches this thing?"

"A family of witches is pledged to be the guardians of that particular dimensional rip. Much like the Slayer used to watch after the hellmouth." Wesley explained to them.

"I see, so what are his crimes?" Angel questioned them.

Gunn looked at the file shook his head before he began to read the charges off. "He's being charged with murder for hire, attempted genocide of the human race, murder to the third degree, and brawling. According to this he attempted to reform for a while and allow his human side to be in control however that didn't work and in the end the demonic side of him ended up taking over both sides of the guy."

"Who's in control now though?" Angel asked a look of sympathy stretched across his face.

"The demon is from what we've read." Gunn answered.

Angel nodded his head in acceptance at this. "Show him in, we'll see if its Cole Turner or Belthazor that is in control before we make our final decision." He clicked the intercom on then. "Harmony, show Mr. Turner in now." He ordered coolly.

"Yeah, sure thing boss man." The girl said as the doors clicked open and a well dressed dark haired man stepped through.

"Not too bad for being over a hundred years old." Gunn noted as the man walked up to them.

Cole smiled charmingly at them as he set down his briefcase, he then regarded each of them with a interest before he began speaking. "Hello, my name is Cole Turner, and I think that you'll find my requests are actually very small. I know I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms, but I think that I can say without hesitation that I can more than pay for the use of your resources. I do happen to have the support of the Triad and the Source in this matter as well. I am also willing to assists you in legal matters that you may have for me to look over I know that it can be somewhat difficult at times to keep everything running smoothly in a law firm."

"I just have one question for you right now Mr. Turner," Angel said as he leaned over his desk to stare the hybrid in the eyes. "Are you evil?"

The demon chuckled a bit at that. "I assume that you are referring to my year of allowing my human half try and live out the simple life of fighting the good fight and all that Angelus. I understand that you've had something of a similar problem a while back. You can rest assured though that that this is not a trick. I am completely dedicated to the Source once again." He assured the group.

"Well guys, you heard him what do you think?" Angel asked with a smile he was so going to enjoy this.

"As he is currently involved with the Source in direct conflict to end the world he is in opposition with the new company policy that has been set up. It is therefore my recommendation that he be given the boot." Gunn informed the vampire with a smile of his own.

"Wes?"

The British man smiled up at the demon. "Gunn is right, he is not going to work with the new look that we're trying to go for. I therefore must agree with my colleague and deny Mr. Cole access into our resources."

"Well Lorne?" Angel questioned just in case the demon hybrid had only been lying to get his foot in the door.

"Oh he's telling you the truth." Lorne said from where he was observing the demon carefully. "Every last word he said is true. This guy is no longer on the side of the white hats. I'm going to have to say deny as well."

"Alright, Fred?"

"Deny." The woman said without hesitation.

"And I happen to agree with them on this one. Mr. Turner you are denied access to our resources." The vampire informed him with a smirk.

Cole Turner glared at the group angrily. His body wavered for a moment and then he changed into a giant red and black demon dressed in all black. "You will regret this vampire. He growled at them flashing his teeth at the group before he snatched his briefcase off the table and wavered again and disappeared.

"What was that?" Fred asked in surprise as she looked where the demon had just been.

"It's called shimmering." Wesley said casually from where he was sitting. "It's a way that some types of demons teleport themselves from place to place. It's also how they enter the underworld as well."

Gunn looked at the others with a grin. "Hey, I don't know about the rest of you but damn did that feel good." He said with a grin as he leaned back in his seat and stretched out in contentment. "Almost made having to defend some of those other dirt bags worth it." He noted to them. The others laughed in agreement at that.


	8. Fudge

The writer looks up as Fudge smirked down at him. "You know, for a certian amount I could probably be convinced not to do or say anything." Fudge told the writer.

"Your joking right? I don't make any money from using the Angel characters or the Potter characters they belong to Joss and JKR how do you think that I would be able to pay you? Whoops that was a disclaimer wasn't it?" The writer questions the former with a smirk as the wizard got purple and the face and started sputtering about things. Hey there's nothing you can do I already told the truth and there are to many witnesses for you to just hide that confession under the ground."

* * *

The group looked at the next file that had been set before them. "It looks like we got us another one of those wand waving wizards from England." Fred noted as she opened the file. "His name is Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

"Was he another one of the followers of that dark lord guy that Malfoy had us defend him over?" Gunn asked with interest. "If he is then I can have the Malfoy case file brought up as well and we can use a lot of the same information to get him off if we need to."

"No, he was actually the Minister of Magic when that dark wizard was first rising to power. The guy was evidently incapable of dealing with a war time administration though and was given a vote of no confidence." Fred said as she read from the file with interest. At least that's what the official and public records show at the moment."

"What about the unofficial records?" Wesley questioned the young woman with interest. "What do they have to say about the man?"

"He's a corrupt politician is what this says." The woman noted to her boss. "I could read you the list right now, but I think I want to meet the man first before I tell you anything about him. Because I really doubt that you'll want to have anything to do with the guy if you know all of this before you meet him."

"Alright, can anyone tell me anything about this guy then?" The vampire asked looking at his team with hope and interest

"Nothing really," Lorne said from his seat. "I mean the only thing that the demon network ever really comments about that part of the world is some old guy, a kid, and that dark lord of the dance that got put down last year. There is the occasional other person that is mentioned but they're not really of any concern when you put them up against the big guru guns of that magical community."

"Fine," Angel said wondering just how bad the guy could be if he hadn't even come up on Lorne's sources. "Harmony, show Mr. Fudge into the room please." He requested of the vampire secretary.

"Sure thing boss man." The chipper vampire replied to him as the doors opened and allowed a portly looking figure to step through.

The round figure was dressed in odd wizard robes that appeared like they were made from the same material as a pin stripe suit and in his hands he was carrying a lime green bowler hat. Angel let his eyes move away from the odd clothing combination and focused on the man's face. Kinsey while he had weak eyes they also had a fire and conviction in them that showed some of the lengths that the man would be willing to go through. Fudge on the other hand didn't seem to have any of the energy or belief that Kinsey had. Everyone offered their hands and everyone noticed that the man very nervously shook Angel's hands and that for all of the others he very carefully ignored their hands a brief look of disgust flashing across his face.

Angel frowned at the dislike that the man had for him and his people. "So Mr. Fudge, just what is it that we can help you with?" He asked him coolly wondering what it was that the man had done that had required him to come here and whether there might be a reason to ignore him.

Fudge fidgeted for a moment his bowler was nervously twirled in his hands as he tried to find the words for what he was going to have to say. "Well you," see the man stuttered, out, "there is this little problem of a few legal matters and some people suing me. My entire time as Minister is being picked apart and they're all looking for some sort of way to destroy me even more than I am now. That doesn't even include some of the names that they're now calling me either." The man whined at the end.

"And just what is it that they're calling you Mr. Fudge?" Wesley questioned with interest. Knowing how the people felt could tell them their chances for success for such a case against such a well known figure.

Fudge shot the man a glare obviously disliking people questioning him, but he quickly turned back to his own problems though. "They're calling me the Minister-that-Ignored-You-Know-Who, or the-Minister-that-Refused-to-Listen. There are some who are even saying that the truth is Fudged! At this rate I many never have another job within the Ministry again and I'll never be considered for any other awards. Now they want me to explain myself over a few things that I shouldn't even have to. I was playing politics the people should know that in politics that there is a lot of give and take." The man weakly defended himself to the group.

"And it sounds as if you backed the wrong person and lost." Angel noted to the wizard idly. "What are his crimes anyways Fred?" He asked turning back to the woman hoping that she would give him the information that he wanted he hoped it was something that would give them an excuse to give the wizard the boot though he doubted it. The man didn't have the character to have tried anything on that level.

The Texas woman nodded as she began reading from the file. "Incompetence, failure to protect the people sworn to protect, at least two charges unlawful imprisonment of people, one charge of using government resources to silence people, ten charges for condoning the use of government resources for torture, several attempts at denying someone the right to representation, fifteen charges of misappropriation of government funds, ten charges of misappropriation of medical funds, and of course thirty five charges of accepting just regular old bribes. If Mr. Fudge is convicted of these charges he could lose all of his assets and spend several years within a jail cell."

"You can see now why it is worrisome with what is going on now." Fudge told them nervously as his charges were read off. "As you can see I am in desperate need of your help for my upcoming trial. With all of this charges I could be destroyed."

"So he's a greedy, incompetent, that likes to play games but he's not really a bad guy then?" Gunn asked of the young woman as he listened to what was being said his lawyer mind already trying to figure the best way to deal with the various charges that were being pressed against his client. The dark skinned man ignored the squeak of protest as he considered their options. The small community structure of the wizarding world actually worked to their benefit in this case, as he was sure he could find someone with an ax to grind on any judge, jury and prosecution team that they managed to come up with. With that in mind he could have the case dismissed on that matter alone.

"Lorne, Wes ,Fred what are your thoughts on this one?" Angel asked curiously.

Wesley eyed the former Minister of Magic with disgust for a moment before he decided on what he had to say. "Like Gunn said, he's just greedy, and most of his power has been destroyed in the recent political regime change that happened at the end of the war. I sincerely doubt that we'll have to worry about him becoming a threat to the world. So as much as it pains me to say it we have no reason to not represent the man."

"Fraid they're right Angel cakes." Lorne told the ensouled vampire.

"Fred, any reasons that you can think of other than he's a waste of space?"

"No Angel, I really can't think of any." The scientist said sadly.

"Very well then. Mr. Fudge, it looks like you'll have a legal team after all." The vampire told the wizard before he turned back to the files.

Fudge puffed up a bit at this before he walked out of the room. Already his mind was filled with thoughts of how he would make a comeback in the political world. He would show them all and gain the power and position back. Kingsly was nothing more than an Auror not a seasoned politician like himself that knew all of the ins and outs of the political world. He had only been given the position because he had been at the battle of Hogwarts. And if he didn't have to worry about the loss of his money then he would have a sizeable war chest to run his political platform from as well. One of the first things he would have to do though was to get Potter into his camp and away from that blasted Auror. Whoever had the boy's support had the election in the bag, he just had to find out what it was that the boy wanted. After he had the boy he would have to see if the Malfoy's were still willing to work with him. Their money would make the entire matter that much easier on his own funds. The family was much more subdued since the war had ended though, and he would have to be careful how he approached them. With delusions of grandeur and power floating around in his head the portly man began humming to himself before he disappeared with a crack.

Lorne chuckled a bit as he watched the man leave. "Don't worry about him." The demon told his friends waving their concern off. "That one's just in for a lot of rude disappointments and awakenings is all. His world is never going to be the same and I'm not sure if he's ever going to be able to accept that" The others nodded their heads in acceptance wondering what it was that the demon had seen but knew better to ask if it didn't have anything to do with the job.


	9. Irina Derevko

The texaswookie looks at the deadly looking and very large gun that is being pointed by Irena Derevko. "Great, another weapon being pointed at me." The writer complains looking at the weapon with a weary air.

"That's right." The woman said as she held the gun up to the writer. "Now you have a choice, you can give me the disclaimer or I can shoot you." The woman said with a smirk.

"Fine," the writer grumbles. "I the texaswookie do hereby deny any rights and claims of ownership to any of the characters that are being shown here. Is that what you want?" The writer questions the woman.

"Yes," the woman said before she walked off.

* * *

"Who or what's next?" Angel asked as he looked at the pile of files that were still on the table. He hesitantly reached for the next one wondering just what it was that he was about to subject them all to. He looked at the name and swallowed nervously at the name. The next person is Irina Derevko, some of her better known identities are Laura Bristow, and The Man." The vampire read to his people. She's a spy of some sort and has been a counter agent for a long time but now runs her own organization. Accorrding to this she's former KGB and was one of their top operatives during the Cold War. After the Cold War though, she disappeared off the grid only doing odd jobs here and there. She resurfaced recently and has been in and out of contact with various C.I.A agents who she has either been helping or trying to kill. It seems to have more to do with how she feels about things at the time more than anything else.

"KGB," Gunn asked in disbelief, "really, they want us to represent a former K.G.B member now?" The dark skinned man that had fought a God, seen fire rain from the sky, and traveled to other dimensions seemed unable to grasp the fact that he was now dealing with a KGB member.

"That's what this says." Angel replied as he tossed the file to his friend.

The young man whistled as he looked at the picture of the woman. "Damn, and here I was expecting some old fuddy duddy lady or something that finally got tired of running or something. The lady really knows how to age." The others looked up and examined the picture of the woman.

"She must have a great skin treatment program." Lorne noted to the others. Everyone sighed at this. A comment like that should have come from Cordellia but because the Seer was stuck in a coma there was nothing else that they could do other than remember the young woman that had been their connection to the Powers for so long.

"So, is she on the level for people that we can represent or is all that she did against the country somehow count against her?" Fred asked the team as she tried to get them all interested in the case.

Gunn coughed a bit clearing his throat before he began reading from the file. "Well according to this she's being charged with espionage, weapons dealing, chemical warfare, being a traitor to the U.S, murder, murder conspiracy, murder for hire, mass murder, killing federal agents, torture, kidnapping, assassination, resisting arrest, stealing government secrets from the U.S, Italy, Israel, Vatican, Egypt, Ireland, Russia, England, Canada, China, France, Mexico, Japan, Liberia, and a handful of countries that I can't even pronounce and have never even heard of before. They also want to charge her for testing non F.D.A approved drugs on humans, stealing national treasures, grave robbing, and organized crime." Gunn looked up at the others in disbelief. "It actually looks like she might really have been all over the world." The lawyer said as he finished reading the list of charges off to the others. "I mean I think I have charges from every country on this thing." He said as he continued to flip through the file.

"That's actually rather disturbing thought." Wesley said as he listened to the list of charges that they were bringing the woman up for.

"Well, shall we meet the woman of a trillion frequent flyer miles then?" Lorne asked from where he was sitting.

The demon got accepting nods and Angel leaned towards the intercom. "Harmony, open the doors and show Ms. Derevko in." The vampire ordered coolly.

"Aw, but we were having so much fun talking out here." The soulless vampire whined back at her employer. "She actually knows about fashion unlike the rest of you. Are you sure that you don't need a few more minutes to discuss her case?" She asked them hopefully.

Angel glared at the intercom. "Now Harmony!" He barked, causing the other vampire to squeal in fear as the doors clicked open. The group turned to look up at the figure that walked through. The woman had bronze hair and skin and while she was obviously old, there was still a hidden and aged beauty within her. The woman graced them all with a smile as she came in.

Gunn was the first to greet the woman with a grin. "Hello I'm Charles Gunn, head of legal services. At the head of the table is of course Mr. Angel then there is Miss Burkle, Mr. Wyndam-Price, and Mr. Lorne in the back. If you'll have a seat we can go ahead and get started and see just where it is that you stand."

"Thank you," the woman said flashing Gunn a smile.

"So Ms. Derevko, we've been reviewing your case and have to admit you have one of the more impressive lists of crimes that we've seen for someone like you." Gunn said as he went over the files again. It was true for a human the woman did have one of the more impressive lists of charges. Of course that could be because that she had been caught as well. "In fact, I believe that you might even be a record holder although there are a few others that might give you a run for your money."

"Really, how interesting." The woman said with a trace of amusement that reached her sparkling eyes. "Is there anything that you can do about this?" She questioned him with a sweet smile that dripped of honey.

"It will be hard, and a lot of work but I think that I can manage it." Gunn assured her. If we choose to take the case that is. He added catching a glare from his ex girlfriend which just made the woman to merely smile even wider.

"Is there anything that you need our help with on other matters?" Wesley asked curiously looking at the woman's hands oddly.

"Well unless you know anything that might be of use to me in some art acquisitions I doubt it." The woman returned with a smile.

"Those acquisitions wouldn't happen to be the Rambaldi artifacts now would they?" Wesley asked curiously causing the others to sit up at that as they looked between the woman and the former Watcher.

"Very good." The woman purred out as she looked the Englishman over with a calculated interest. "I see that my sources were right in saying that you might be able to help me with this little detail."

"Wes, who's Rambaldi, wasn't he some artist or painter or something like that?" Gunn interrupted the two from their face off.

"Indeed he was Gunn, amongst other things that is." Wesley said as he glared at the woman before them. "He was also an inventor and prophet of some renown though as well." The others all winced at the thought of yet another prophecy to deal with. "The Rambaldi prophecies are rather disturbing thing that indicate the end of the world." The Watcher explained to his coworker. "Our contacts have indicated that one of two people currently fit the profile as currently being Rambaldi's Chosen One. Ms. Derevko here is one such person, the other is her daughter C.I.A Agent Sydney Bristow." The Watcher explained as he tossed a picture of what looked like a younger less tanned version of the woman before them.

"So she could end up destroying the world then?" Angel asked with renewed as he leaned forward making sure that he understood what was being said.

"That is correct." Wesley said as he looked at the woman that was giving him a murderous look that promised a long and agonizing death when she finally got her hands onto him.

"Well if you're in the business that could end the world then I'm afraid that we have nothing else to discuss then." Gunn said as he closed the file. "We have a strict rule that we follow here. The rule says that we won't be helping anyone that wants to end the world. It's bad for business to end the world. He explained to the surprised woman

"Is that really how you all feel? I could make it worth your while." The woman said hopefully.

Angel smirked a bit at that. "Look around yourself Derevko, this place is probably worth more than anything you have and whatever we don't have access to isn't worth having. So get out." The vampire said with a grin. "You'll either have to represent yourself or have someone else to do it because we won't have anything to do with it. Its our company policy not to represent anyone trying to end the world. It's the one sure fire way to have us cross you off of our list of prospective clients."

"Ditto on that one lady." Lorne said from where he was sitting. "You're giving me a headache as it is."

"Yes, goodbye Ms. Derevko." Wesley said as he began gathering the case files up.

Fred smiled at her as she waved to the woman. The woman nodded curtly at the group before she stormed out of the room. They could hear her muttering obscenities most of them directed toward someone named jack and what she would do to him for leaking the information about her plans to the people she had just left. The others just laughed at the fact that they now had gotten to reject to potential clients.


	10. Frank Burns

THe texaswookie looks up to find himself in a large tent with several different men in white bloodstained clothes. The sound of explosions is rocking the entire room as shelling happens around them. One of the masked figures turns to look at him and the writer swallows at the almost insane eyes that stare at him from behind the surgical mask. "Hello my name is Captain Pierce, here's the way it works if you give the disclaimer then I work on you and you have a chance of survival if you don't give me the disclaimer then I have my assistant, the not so beautiful Major Burns operate on you." The man explained to the writer. "I need to know what your choice is now though." The man said grimly.

"Hey I heard that!" One of the other men growled out.

"Oh do be quiet Frank, we're waiting on the man's answer." One of the other men said cheerfully.

The writer swallows and knows there is only one thing that can be done when facing these kinds of choices. "I the texaswookie lay no claim to any of the characters written here as my creative genius was not used to create them. I don't own the MASH characters the Angel characters nor the rights to House since he's mentioned in passing in this tale as well. Please don't let that guy operate on me." The writer begs of the other men in the room.

"Look Frank you're getting a bit a reputation." One of the men said.

"Shut it Trapper!" Burns growled out angrily.

"There, that wasn't to bad now was it?" Hawkeye asked as Major Hot Lips lowered a mask over the writers face.

* * *

Angel looked at the others curiously as they all passed the file back and forth. "Come on, it can't be that bad." The vampire told them in annoyance tired of them passing the file back and forth.

"Well we're not really sure. You see it's another doctor." Fred explained to the vampire nervously. Angel winced at that statement not really looking forward to having to deal with yet another doctor.

"Yeah, and when you consider the last few doctors that we've agreed to represent we're a little unsure whether or not we want to deal with this guy as well." Gunn explained to the vampire sympathetically as he remembered the acidic tongue of one of the doctor's that they were representing.

"What's the man's name?" The vampire asked tiredly.

Gunn sighed as he looked the file over and began to read. "His name is Lt. Colonel Dr. Frank Marion Burns. He actually doesn't want us to defend him but rather help him sue some other guys."

"Who does he want us to sue?" Angel asked.

"The primary person that he wants us to sue is a Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce, sometimes referred to as 'Hawkeye' Pierce. The other two are Dr. John Francis Xavier McIntyre often referred to as 'Trapper', and then there is Dr. B. J. Hunnicutt. All four of them served in a M.A.S.H unit in the Korean war. The three being charged all held the rank of Captain, though Pierce was considered for promotion several times."

"So what did these guys do that has Burns wanting to sue them all?" Angel asked in confusion. Most people that serve together in wars usually have a bond that nothing can break no matter what is thrown at them.

Gunn winced as he held up a large list for them to all see. "I still can't believe that the guy actually has all of these charges and dates." There are dates here that go all the way back to the very beginning of the war on here." The lawyer told the group before he began reading from the file. "I counted one thousand charges of assault, nine thousand charges of public humiliation, ten thousand charges of libel, fifteen thousand charges for stealing of various items, fifteen thousand charges of destruction of property, and sixty millions charges of brewing moonshine on government property. The lawyer finished off before the group who merely stared in shock at the list that man had that had to contain all of that information."

"He wants us to sue these guys?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and some of the evidence is pretty impressive though it would probably take me an entire day just to tell the court all of the crimes. If I was to go through each and every one of them that is."

"So show me what you got on them then." Angel said to Wesley as he looked over the files of the various men

The Watcher nodded as he began explaining the men to the group. "Each of these men appears to be nothing more than survivors from the war. Even Mr. Burns is a survivor of sorts." The Watcher pushed four files towards the group. "Mr. Pierce survived the war the longest of the group. Everyone looked at the files of four men that had aged since the war that had brought them all together. Three of them had a sparkle in their eyes that seemed to indicate laughter, while the last man was a sallow eyed man with weak eyes. Each of the men are well noted doctors from all over the United States and each have earned various minor medals. They're all accomplished surgeons or at least they were in their day. Now days they seem more inclined to enjoy the fruits of their labors in retirement homes. None of them ever made in miracle discoveries, but they have all saved hundreds of lives. While in the war they were all stationed with the 4077th M.A.S.H unit and had one of the highest success rates known of any of the M.A.S.H units stationed in that area. I have done some interviewing with a couple of our other clients who were in the area. A Sgt. Klinger from a demon clan in Toledo, and a Leprechaun by the name of O'Reilly from Kansas. Both of them had extremely interesting stories to tell about the Lt. Colonel and the three captains. The Lt. Colonel was evidently not very well liked by any kind of soldier and was considered by both men as an ass kisser and a bungler. If any of the men wished to counter sue the man I doubt that there would be that many people that would object to us doing so."

"Great, a grand standing doctor with little, or no talent in his profession." Angel grumbled to the others. "Fine, show Mr. Burns in and we'll see just what kind of a person that it is that we're dealing with." He relented to the team.

The group nodded and Wesley summoned the man out of the lounge. They all looked as an old man walked into the room. He was all decked out in his finest army dress uniform as he approached them obviously thinking he looked impressive or intimidating in it. "Dr. Burns I presume?" Wesley asked as he strode forward to meet the man.

"Of course I am, who did you think I was?" The man grumbled at the Watcher who merely raised an eyebrow at this. Now what does a man have to do to get people to do any work around here?"

"Mr. Burns." Gunn started to only to be interrupted by the old man.

"Ah that's Lt. Colonel, or Dr. Burns pal. I have those titles fair and square despite what some people have said about me." The man sniffed disdainfully at the young lawyer.

"Right," Gunn said his eyes flashing in annoyance. He recognized this white boy and his type rich and with a swelled head what he wouldn't love to be able to kick his ass and tell him how life really was.

"So what exactly is it that Dr. Pierce and his associates have done that makes you think that you should sue them all?" Wesley asked before Gunn said or did anything.

"What have they done?" The man huffed out in annoyance. "Those maniacs have been besmirching the good name of doctors for their entire lives. Well I simply won't stand for it anymore in the end I'm going to be the one with last laugh I'll finally be the winner against these people. I won't be mocked and ridiculed by people like Dr. Winchester or House. None of them give me the respect that I deserve." The man finished off with a whine to the group. "First Margret left me, then my wife, and then there was being kicked out of the army. The one thing that all of those things have in common though is Pierce. He and his patsies are the reason that my life changed and I intend to make him pay for it." The old man swore as he remembered the group of men. "When you get done with them I want them to think that the Swamp was a good place to live."

So its just revenge that you want then? Fred questioned the old man that seemed to only still be alive because he wanted revenge on the other men.

"Yes that's what I want." The man said haughtily. "I want Pierce to finally know that I truly am the better man than he is. I want him at my feet where he belongs instead of always acting like he's better than I am." The old man ranted at the group, his eyes glazing over as he imagined the scene.

"Well guys?" Angel asked them. The others sighed before they all voted to represent the man. While he was annoying and a bit of a braggart he was by no way evil and they could represent the man. "It looks like you have us then." Angel told the man who let out a relieved laugh that grated on all of the team. He then waltzed out as much as he could. Angel slumped into his chair glad that the man was gone he had been annoying.

"Was it just me or did he look kind of ferret faced?" Lorne questioned the others curiously as he massaged his head. The man's laugh had really hurt his senses.

* * *

Well this one has been fun folks when we return to Wolfram and Hart's offices we shall be investigating the Gotham Files. 10 of Gotham's criminals shall be requesting representation of Evil Incorporated. Until next time sports fans. You know someone needs to write a story with Hawkeye as a patient of House. Can you imagine those two going at each other? Cuddy would think that they were treating an older House or something.


End file.
